The Extreme Contest
by ThreeQuartersOfTheWayThere
Summary: After a devastating accident May, Drew and co. enter 'The Extreme Contest! After the contest May and Drew decide to travel together, but will some crazed fangirls pull them apart? Pure Contestshipping! MayxDrew DrewxMay. Please R&R Rated T
1. The Final

**The Extreme Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, sadly.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good Luck!" May chirped happily.

"I won't need it, but thanks." was the last thing Drew said before walking onstage confidently.

"Roselia! Petal dance! Then Aromatherapy!" Roselia shot many rose petals out of its rose buds; then also some orange dust which surrounded the rose petals, creating a sparkling affect.

"Morning Sun!" The petals started to glow, rather than her.

"And to top it off, Razor Leaf!" The razor leaf sliced every rose petal into little pieces, while also sprinkling itself onto the audience.

"That was a magnificent routine." Drew was given a 9.75 from Mr Contesta.

"That was quite remarkable!" A 10.00 was given from Mr Suizuko.

"Your pokemon are all in top condition, which shows the qualities from a real pokemon coordinator." A 10.00 was given.

He walked to the waiting room, where May was waiting for her turn.

"That was slightly above average, but not good enough to beat me!" May remarked.

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no chance of you getting that Ribbon Cup if I am still here." May glared at him as she was called up.

"Let's get BUSY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Vaporeon! Take the stage!" Vaporeon leaped out of its pokeball and landed gracefully and its feet.

"Alright! Attract!" May commanded confidently. Vaporeon obeyed its order and sent several orange hearts around the stage.

"Now! Aurora Beam!" A beam of multicoloured light hit every heart and the crowd gasped at the sight before them. The hearts were now changing colour from the Aurora Beam.

"Aqua Ring!" A large ball of water surrounded all the hearts, including Vaporeon itself. They broke down, making little sparkling water droplets linger in around the multicoloured hearts, shining beautifully.

"Last but not least, Hidden Power!" A beam of light came from Vaporeon's mouth; hitting all the hearts and making them explode magnificently as some droplets hit the audience.

"That was a captivating and unique routine. It was pure genius to make up an appeal of high standard as this." Mr Contesta gave May a 10.00.

"That was one of the most beautiful routines I have ever seen! I shall give you a 10.00 also!" Everyone gave a gasp. Mr Suizuko rarely said a sentence without 'remarkable' in.

"That was a truly fabulous appeal; it showed how healthy and well trained your pokemon really are." Nurse Joy also gave a 10.00.

"Now that was our first full marks in over two decades! Let's give May a big round of applause!"

May skipped happily off to back-stage.

Drew was gawking at her, making her feel uncomfortable, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well done." Drew commented.

"What, no smirk, no witty remark, no comeback? You're really losing your touch!" May asked smugly.

"You never let me finish. I was going to say 'for a coordinator with only mediocre skills' but you stopped me." Drew replied.

"And here I thought you really changed for the better." May sighed.

"And now for the results! The pictures above are in order of the amount of points that you got; from the most at the left, to the least at the right." May's picture was right at the left, with Drew next to her.

They had battled everyone, defeating them, including Harley and Soledad. It was time for the final battle, which will determine who will be the rightful owner of the Ribbon Cup.

"Beautifly, Eevee, take the stage!"

"Masquerain, Absol, come on out!"

"Beautifly, Silver Wind, Eevee, Shadow ball!"

The Silver boosted the Shadow Ball up to incredible speeds, leaving Drew with no time to react, landing critical hits to both his pokemon. The dust from the Silver Wind was also raining down on the audience, which brought Drew's points down even more.

"Absol, Dark Pulse, Masquerain, Gust!"

"Eevee, Endure; Beautifly, Dodge, and then an Attract and Silver Wind combination! Eevee, you do Attract too to help with that combination!"

Eevee lost very little points because of the Endure, while Beautifly dodged it completely.

Beautifly and Eevee then both produced orange hearts, which were surrounded by the Silver Wind, and captivated Masquerain and Absol, making it dizzy and vulnerable.

Drew's points went down from the beauty and effectiveness of the attack.

_Now that's one way of taking advantage of love._

"Come on! Snap out of it!" Drew pleaded. He was rewarded when they both snapped out of it.

"Absol, Water Pulse!"

May had no time to counter, and her points went down.

"Eevee, Recover, Beautifly, Morning Sun!" Lights surrounded them both, healing any injures at a very quick speed.

"Masquerain, Roost!" Masquerain was also healed.

"Beautifly, Hyper Beam; Eevee, Dig!"

"Absol, Razor Wind; Masquerain, Gust!"

The battle carried on, until there was only half a minute left on the clock.

"Absol, Masquerain, Double Hyper Beam!" The two pokemon combined their Hyper Beams, shooting it at May's pokemon.

"Both of you! Dodge!" Eevee and Beautifly both dodged, but the attack was heading straight for May.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DUN DUN DDDUUUUNNNNN!!!!!**

**I'll update ASAP!**


	2. The Present

**Chapter Two of Extreme Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, because if I did I would buy a house for everyone's birthday.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eevee gave a loud cry; she started to glow. Eevee's features began to elongate; her tail split into two, and her legs lengthened.

Eevee, or now known as Espeon, started to make her eyes glow, stopping the Hyper Beams with Psychic, throwing it back towards Masquerain and Absol. They cried in pain as their own attack was thrown back to them.

Drew was just happy that May was safe. Suddenly he noticed that May was unconscious. He didn't care that he was in the middle of a pokemon battle; he just wanted to know if May was alright.

Espeon was licking May's cheek trying to wake her up. There was a deep gash that was clearly from a Cacturne. It was a mark made by a Poison Sting.

'_Harley.' Drew thought._

**The Grand Festival after Party**

"Drew."

Drew turned on his heel, smirking arrogantly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but that was only because of you. Nurse Joy said I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't bought me to the Pokemon Centre sooner" She blushed deeply, making Drew melt in the spot.

_She looks so beautiful that I just want to kiss her right here right now, but I'm a man, I have dignity._

"Here, I got you a present." May said, smiling.

"What for?" Drew asked.

"Just for being my friend for so long." May replied simply.

She held out a Master Ball, which Drew took. He opened the pokeball and a baby Feebas came out. But its colouring was different, making it a Shiny Pokemon. May looked deep into his eyes, but was shocked and sad at what she saw. Drew's emerald eyes were emotionless, his eyes were so dull, he did not seem to care about her love for him.

"I've got something for you too." Drew said quietly. He also held out a Master Ball, which May took. Out came a baby Dratini, but there was a pink heart where there should have been a blue sphere. It was also a shiny pokemon. Drew did what May did only moments earlier, and the same heart-breaking eyes.

He meant to say those three shining words but there was one thing stopping him from that.

_Fangirls._

"I love you Drew!"

"Have my babies!"

"Make out with me!"

"Sign my bra!"

May sweatdropped, then crept out of sight.

"Wait, May!"

Audible outbursts of whisperings were heard.

"Who's May? Isn't she that girl that only just beat the Great Drew?"

"She's that daughter of Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg."

They walked away from Drew in case he heard them planning.

"I'm gonna kill her for taking Drewy from me!"

"I got a great idea! What about we call someone to raid the Gym, and then May will be skint, all her pokemon will be stolen and Drew will move to me!"

"What do you mean you? He'll fall heads over heels over me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"STOP IT! Where are we going to find some people to do that?"

"There's always Team Rocket…but their pretty expensive."

"Don't worry; we'll all chip in a bit."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I will update soon!**


	3. The Accident

Chapter Two of 'The Extreme Contest'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, sadly. If I did I would buy my own teddy bear factory…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Drew was humming absentmindedly at himself. He was going to confess about how much he liked her today. It has been two years and Drew had finally made the decision of confessing to her.

On the door by May's house was a sign, indicating that May was at the gym. He walked over there and saw a horrible sight.

May's dad was unconscious, while May entered from the back door to the gym.

She froze. She saw that as many as twenty Team Rocket members (which each had a Pokémon each) were crowding round May's Dad, while his last Pokémon fainted.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted.

"Err…what do you think? We're going to steal his Pokémon. You shouldn't have come here, especially without any Pokémon to defend yourself with."

"Wanna bet?" Smirking in an almost Drewish kind of way.

She snapped her fingers and Glaceon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon, Delcatty, Cherrim and Dragonair all came out of their pokeballs.

"Glaceon, Blizzard; Leafeon, Solar Beam; Umbreon, Shadow Ball; Espeon, Psychic; Flareon, Flamethrower; Vaporeon, Water Pulse; Jolteon, Thunderbolt; Cherrim, Magical Leaf; Delcatty, Hyper Beam; Dragonair, Dragon Breath, then can you get Max for me? Tell him to bring Miltank to revive Dad."

The first ten Pokémon fainted immediately, and everyone gasped.

"Woh…" Drew breathed.

_She sure has gotten stronger…_

"Guys, I'll leave you to battle these freaks, I'll go check on Dad." May said calmly.

"Steelix, come out now." Said Giovanni, without anyone noticing (I have no idea how that could have ever happened since Steelix was so big, but who cares).

"Steelix, attack the girl directly."

Steelix charged towards May and slammed into her head on. She flew into the air twenty feet up and hit the wall. Two loud cracks were heard, which were her spine and skull breaking.

"MAY!" Drew shouted, tears steaming down his face. He thought quickly; "Espeon, Psychic, make sure she doesn't fall."

"What-…happened…" Max had suddenly run into the room with Miltank and some other pokemon. When he saw May's body tears were also running down his face.

Suddenly, all ten of May's Pokémon started to wail ear splittingly.

_Oh god, I heard of that sound. It's the sound that a Pokémon with a strong connection with its trainer make's this sound when its trainer has a little chance of…living…but to have ten Pokémon having such a strong connection with its trainer, that is incredible. _

A cage for the Team Rocket members were made with fire, thunder and water; while being reinforced with psychic to keep it together. All of Team Rocket seemed shocked at what their leader had done.

"Leafeon, Synthesis; Umbreon, Moonlight; Vaporeon, Aqua Ring; Espeon, Morning Sun; Miltank, Bellosom, Heal bell; Roselia (he also brought his own pokemon out)Aromatherapy; Milotic, Recover; Flygon, Butterfree, Masquerian, Roost." Drew gasped through the tears.

Nothing happened.

"Please…"

"D-dr-rew…" May had suddenly woken up and winced at the extreme pain she was in. "Is Dad okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Drew said rather hurriedly "But don't you care about yourself?"

"Of course I do, b-bu-but I need to tell you something before I…before I …go…"

"What are you talking about? I'll make sure you're safe and sound. You'll pull through; you're a fighter, May. I'll go get an ambulance."

"Please listen to me! I…l-love y-you…"

"I love you too." Crystalline tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Thank…y-you…"

She smiled as her head lay backwards in Drew's arms, a tear from her sapphire eyes fell.

"No! You can't go! GET AN AMBULANCE!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that's a wrap! But only for this chapter of course! I'll be back soon!**


	4. The Mourning

**Chapter Four of 'Extreme Contest'**

"Oh my God…" Misty whispered. "Ash!"

"What? Tell me later! Me and Pikachu are going to play baseball outside-" He froze when he saw the tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"What is it Misty?" Brock asked calmly.

"It's May…" They froze. Ash and Brock hadn't seen May in a long time since the last Grand Festival.

"Team Rocket attacked their gym," Brock and Ash gasped. Ash's knuckles were white. "They were attacking May's Dad. She arrived in time to see his last pokemon fall. She defeated half of all their pokemon immediately then the others a few seconds later. But in the confusion they didn't see Giovanni take out his Steelix. Steelix rammed into May, she-she hit the wall."

Ash commented stupidly: "But there'll only be a few broken bones, wouldn't there? They would only need to have one of her pokemon use Recover or something, wouldn't they?"

"Don't you think they've already tried that?!?! Leafeon used Synthesis; Umbreon used Moonlight; Vaporeon used Aqua Ring; Espeon used Morning Sun; Milotic used Recover; Miltank and Bellosom used Heal Bell; Flygon, Masquerian, and Butterfree used Roost; and Roselia used Aromatherapy. That's not one, but ELEVEN healing moves! There's a 99.9% chance she won't get out of that centre! Don't you think that she would like to have her friends by her if she-if she…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"SHE'S WHAT!?!?!?!?" Soledad shouted.

"Dying Soledad, May's dying," but Soledad had already hung up. She called out Pidgeot, climbed on, and tears were already clouding her steel blue eyes. Drew had phoned Soledad when his tears had stopped falling long enough.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A hangout for legendary pokemon…**

'_Maybe I'll go visit Max…' (guessed who it is yet?)_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**and that's a rap for the moment! I'll try to update quickly! **


	5. The Miracle

**The Fifth Chapter of extreme contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or I would have bought a gold statue with sapphires at the bottom and loads of expensive cars and clothes…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Espeon's gem glowed; she noticed that Misty and co. had arrived, followed closely by Soledad. They saw Drew in a crumpled heap, crying his eyes out.

Soledad came up to him and pulled him up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Oh my…_' Jirachi said absentmindedly. ((A/N Did you get it right?)) '_The poor girl, which was May, the human sister of Max. I could fix her, but only humans can have their wishes come true. '_

And then, a wish that rebounded strongly through Jirachi's mind as clearly as if it was spoken aloud.

_I wish for May's sake that she could be back to normal. Please, anyone who's up there; Manaphy, Lugia, Phione, Jirachi, Celebi, Arceus, anybody that can help May, please answer my prayers…_

'_Jirachi, Wish Maker is back in business!'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jirachi flew silently into the room. He looked at the poor girl before him.

'_I may be able to heal almost all the physical wounds, but there may be pain that I can not take away. She could be blind, or in a coma for the rest of her life, but no person needs to die unnecessarily.'_

"There, there, it'll all be alright." Jirachi whispered. He knew that there was a ghost of a smile in her. He started on the ribs first; putting the pieces back together one by one; checking that everything was in the right place before moving onto the skull.

He checked that there was no damage or piercings from the lungs; there was none. This May was a fighter.

Suddenly the door swung open; two boys, tear stains still visible, looked up in shock. Jirachi giggled; went up to the boys and wiped their tears away.

"JIRACHI! I've missed you!" Max looked at May; she was now in good condition; her chest was heaving breath in and out regularly, which was a good sign.

Jirachi then floated through the window and was gone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Drew's POV**

I looked in shock as I saw Jirachi; one of the legendaries that I had prayed to just hours before. Max ran to Jirachi as if it was a long lost friend while I looked at May. She was breathing regularly; and in beat too. None of her bones were broken anymore. This was the happiest day of my life.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Max ran out of the room to tell the others; they ran into the room laughing as they saw May was going to be perfectly fine.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You kids can stay as long as you want! Oh, by the way, we've got seven letters, one for each of you." Drew and May picked up the letters and opened them quickly. Inside were a letter and a red and green contest pass.

_Dear May,_

_You have been chosen to attend the 'Extreme Contest', where talented trainers, coordinator and gym leaders from every region will gather. This is a contest to show who is the ultimate trainer/ coordinator/ gym leader/ Breeder! _

_We will be delighted if you can attend this event to prove yourself worthy of the _Pokemon Cup_, which will be the prize everyone will be trying to get!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_**Mr Contesta**_

_**Suzie**_

_**Annabel**_

"I'm going" May said quickly. No-one wanted her to go. "I AM NOT A BLEEDING CHINA DOLL! JIRACHI GAVE ME THIS GIFT AND I WANT TO USE IT!"

"Ok." Everyone said reluctantly.

"But you're still going to travel with us!" Max protested.

"Okay."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**and that is my fifth chapter done! I'll update soon!**


	6. The Assassin

**The Sixth chapter extreme contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way or I would be swimming in money…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone had just arrived at the destination of the Extreme Contest. They were all playing and meeting everyone they had seen before.

"Annabel! How are you?" Ash asked.

""Fine Ash! How's it been going? I've heard so much about what you have been doing recently! By the way, Misty is over there!" Annabel replied.

"Now! Welcome to the Extreme Contest! We are all very happy that you have decided to participate in this glorious event!" Mr Contesta shouted with the microphone.

"But first, I would like to tell you about some devastating news."Everyone looked tense because they knew what was being told.

"At the Petalburg Gym a few days ago, some Team Rocket members raided the Gym. May Maple was there to see Norman's last defence fall. From what I knew May's pokemon took out all of theirs. In the confusion they had not noticed that Giovanni had taken out his Steelix." The crowd gasped. They all knew the legendary strength of this pokemon.

"Steelix rammed head on into May directly. Her skull and ribs were all broken. May's pokemon made light work of Steelix; it was out cold in seconds." Lillian gave a sniff and wiped her eyes before continuing. Now everyone knew that Steelix was not invincible.

"Nurse Joy had told me that there was little chance of May coming out of the Pokemon Centre alive. Can we please give a minute of mourning for May Maple, who fought for justice, and what was right and what was wrong." Silent tears were flowing from a lot of people's faces; Harley's audible fake sobs were obvious.

"Stop! Oi! I'm alive!" But no-one noticed.

"May, that's not going to work. You'll have to use Psychic to part the crowd."

"Espeon, Cherrim, Delcatty, all of you use Psychic to part the crowd." Screams were heard as people were moved out of the way by the psychic. May gulped and walked towards the stage. Lillian was crying again, but this time probably from happiness.

"I guess you would like to know why I am still alive, don't you." Whispers and nods were found all across the room.

"I won't be able to explain properly because I was mostly unconscious for most of it all. I suppose that Max or Drew will be able to explain much better." May said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, basically we are quite good pals to some legendary pokemon, Jirachi helped grant our wishes of being able to have a perfectly healthy May back. The End." Max said quickly as Brock sweatdropped.

"Sorry, you can't get rid of me that easily." May commented. "Shouldn't we carry on with the contest?"

"Yes, of course! You will be split into pairs and a quiz will be given to pair you up. You will be given a selection of people that you are able to pair up with. Let the test begin!"

_What is your name? May Maple; Drew Hayden; Ash Ketchum._

_What do you do? I am a great Coordinator; I am the best Coordinator; I am the best Trainer._

_What is your best achievement? Winning the Ribbon Cup; Winning the Ribbon Cup; being able to eat twenty hamburgers in two minutes._** ((A/N sorry! I just had to put that!))**

Soon, the scores were being calculated when everyone had finished the test.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**At the lake**

"Guess who!"

"Alice?" Drew asked.

"Bingo!"

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my big bro?"

"Not without a reason."

"You are such a spoil sport. Anyway, I was lonely. I had no friend with me so I wanted to visit you." Alice said. Drew had realised that Alice indeed had no friends.

"Oi! Guys!" Drew shouted at Ash, Annabel, Brock and Max. Max blushed at the sight of Alice. This was not unnoticed by Brock.

"Max, this could be your chance to finally have a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!"

"Could you be Annabel? That Frontier Brain? I heard you have a beautiful Espeon that can only e rivalled by May Maple's!" Alice asked excitedly at Annabel.

"Well, if you say so. I suppose May's is more fascinating to study."

"You know May? The May Maple? I heard that she is my big bro's biggest rival!" Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, and the fact that Drew wants to be her boyfriend. I'm Max. Max Maple. Brother of 'The May Maple'." Max said. Drew blushed twelve shades of red while Alice smirked. It seemed to run through the family.

"I never knew that you had a crush on May? Do you want me to tell the world?"

"No, do you want to meet her Alice?" Drew asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Want to meet her? Of course!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

May was playing by the lake with her pokemon. She was already soaked when she suddenly got pushed over by someone.

"Seesh, just as clumsy as ever." May could know that voice from anywhere.

"Drew!"

_Well, two can play at that game._

May suddenly whispered something at Vaporeon. Vaporeon suddenly sent out a Water Gun attack, not hard, but enough to get him soaked.

"May that water is freezing! I had only splashed you with the lake water!"

May just then found Alice clinging on to her leg.

"Hi! You're Alice aren't you! Unless Drew has two sisters."

"You know my name? And how did you know that I was Drew's sister?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yes! Drew has spoken a lot about you! I knew that you were Drew's sister by the fact that you both got green hair."

"Can you have a battle with me, then Drew?"

_Now I'll know just how good May really is against Drew._

"Sure!"

"Azumarill, come on out!"

"Leafeon, take the stage!"

"Azumarill, Hydro pump!" A large beam of water came from Azumarill's mouth and was heading for Leafeon.

"Leafeon, Sunny Day, and then use Solar Beam!" The clouds disappeared; the Water Pulse was now only a tiny stream of water. Leafeon charged up for a Solar Beam because of the Sunny Day, so that Alice had no time to react; it was a direct hit.

"Giga Drain!" Leafeon attached herself onto Azumarill and started taking energy from it. Azumarill howled in pain as its power was being extracted.

"To wrap it off, a Grass-Type Combination!"

'_What's a Grass-Type Combination?'_

Leafeon sent out a triple combination of Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf and Petal Dance. This was too much for Azumarill as it finally fainted.

"That was a great battle!" Alice exclaimed.

"You were very good! You chose the right pokemon for this kind of setting, which means you know how to strategise."

"Can you now have a battle with Drew please?"

"Of course! It's been a long time since I've battled him."

"Vaporeon, take the stage!"

"Absol, come on out!"

"Ladies first. Vaporeon, Attract!" Orange hearts came from Vaporeon's body.

"Dodge!" Absol successfully dodged the hearts, but more just came at him, and soon he was too tired to dodge repeatedly, and got hit.

"Now, Hydro Pump!"

"Absol, Dodge, and then Dark Pulse!" The Hydro Pump did not make a direct hit but Absol still took some damage. The Dark Pulse also didn't make a direct hit at Vaporeon, but also took some damage.

"Vaporeon, Acid!" Vaporeon suddenly melted into the water. "Now, A Hydro Pump and Aurora Beam combination!" Vaporeon suddenly appeared, the Aurora Beam joined with the Hydro Pump, creating a multicoloured spectacle. Many people had gathered to see this battle.

"A Dark and Water Pulse combination!" Two Beams were fired out from Absol's mouth, one Purple, one blue.

The four attacks met in the middle, creating a huge explosion. Both pokemon were knocked out when the smoke cleared.

"You did fantastic Vaporeon, now get some rest."

"You were great Absol, Now get some rest."

May and Drew shook hands, then May found Alice clinging on to her leg.

"That was a really good battle! No wonder Drew considers you a worthy rival, and then he also has a cr-" Her words were muffled by Drew putting his hand over her mouth and chuckling nervously.

"Drew, she's suffocating…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Unknown to them, a hit man had been sent out by Giovanni to avenge. This assassin was for May, for foiling all their plans.

He loaded his gun. As a hit man he had to forget how much that May looked like his wife. As a hit man he was not allowed to have feelings. As a hit man he was not allowed to think, only kill.

"Stop right there."

The hit man had turned around and fired at the boy.

"Espeon, Psychic." Annabel commanded. The bullet clanked as it shot back inside the gun. A click showed that it had been unloaded.

"I won't let you harm May. I'd give my live to protect her." Drew said calmly.

"You wanna bet on that? You said you would give your life for her." He pointed the gun at Drew, but Drew did not even waver.

"Psychic again Espeon."Annabel's eyes were wide at the sight of all the weapons that were on him. All of the weapons flew off into the sea twenty thousand miles away.

_He's a hit man…_

"Who told you to kill May?"

"Giovanni. That leader of Team Rocket. That guy is hell bent on wanting revenge." Drew clenched his fists. It was Giovanni's Steelix that almost killed May before. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but you're not going to be able to stop me. I'm not even trying to kill her today." He clicked his fingers and his Dustox sent out a Smokescreen. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"I'll protect you May…" Drew muttered under his breath.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that's my sixth chapter! I'll update soon!**


	7. The First and Second Round

**Chapter Seven of Extreme Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, because if I did I would buy a house for everyone's birthday.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And now for the first round of the Extreme Contest: Coordinator's section!"

"This lady has just escaped a death defying accident, give it up for May Maple!"

"Vaporeon, take the stage! Waterfall, then Aqua Ring!" May threw the pokeball. A giant pillar of water appeared. It dispersed and out came Vaporeon, a shining ring surrounding it.

"Rain Dance!" Clouds began appearing from the sky.

"Attract!" Orange hearts came from Vaporeon's body.

"Twister!" A wind picked up the droplets from the Rain Dance and the Aqua Ring, surrounded the hearts, creating a magnificent spectacle.

"Ice Shard!" The shards peirced through the hearts, droplets raining down softly on the audience. There was no scoring in this contest, they only choose who goes through when everyone has had a go. May took a bow and left the stage.

**((A/N I'm lazy so just pretend we've done everyone, and they Harley, Soledad, Drew and May are all through to the second round. I'm not doing the trainer and breeder contests because i don't want to.))**

"Now, we shall have a battle round after a short break. This battle round is a doubles battle, it is also themed. The theme will be randomly selected."

"Ash, Brock, Misty, Annabel, how did your contest go?" May asked inquisitively.

"Me, Annabel and Misty's were just battles. There were lots of inexperienced people there, we all passed." Ash replied.

"Mine was on presentation. It was the beauty round. Me and Geodude passed easily." Brock also replied.

"Me, Harley, Soledad and Drew are going to the second round as wel. I wonder who my partner is going to be?"

"That would be me." May turned around, a look of surprise on her face.

"You're my partner?" May asked.

"Yes." Drew said. "And don't mess up, or you won't be the only one disappointed."

"This is the battle between Harley and Soledad, and Drew and May.

"LET'S GET BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Roselia,"

"Delcatty,"

"TAKE THE STAGE!!" The two pokemon landed gracefuly. Roselia, with petals dancing around it; Delcatty, with a gleaming coat.

"Cacturne,"

"Slowbro,"

"COME ON OUT!"

"Delcatty, Sing, Charm and Attract Triple Combination!" Musical notes, Pink and orange hearts came from her mouth.

"Dodge!" but there was so many that there was nowhere to dodge to

"Roselia, while they're still confused, a Magical Leaf, Petal Dance combination!" Two attack came, one from each rose. It landed a direct hit, but the attack, while weakening them, snapped the confusion out.

"Cacturne, Lock-On, then Poison Sting!"

"Slowbro, Muddy Water!"

"Delcatty, Blizzard!" The mud was now frozen and dropped to the floor and broke like stones.

"Both of you, hide behind Slowbro!"

"The Poison Sting had hit Slowbro since it was in front, their points went down.

"Now, a Double Zap Cannon!" Two Ball hit, one for Slowbro, one for Cacturne. They were out.

"The winners are...May and Drew! There is now only 32 out of the original 128! There will be another appeal stage tomorrow!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**that is my seventh chapter!**

**You know you want to!**

**\/  
**


	8. The Third and some other rounds

**Chapter Eight of 'Extreme Contest'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon in anyway or i would buy anything a want...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And now is the third round! This round will be a double appeal, with the coordinator using two pokemon. LETS GET BUSSSSSYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" May was last out of all the contestants.

"Plusle, Glaceon, TAKE THE STAGE!"

"Plusle, Spark, Glaceon, Shadow Ball!" The Spark hit the Shadow ball and surrounded it.

"Keep it up!" Plusle and Glaceon fired the same attacks in the same way over again, in no time at all there were many balls.

"Plusle, Grass Knot!" The grass started to reel in the Shadow Balls and they were all soon tied to the ground. The Shadow balls made a circle around Plusle and Glaceon.

"Plusle, Charge Beam, Glaceon, Barrier!" Plusle's body started to glow with the electricity going through, while Glaceon had made two barriers, one that only fit her, and one that spread all across the stage, but didn't cover the audience.

Plusle's Charge Beam had reached a peak and spread across the field, keeping it in the bigger Barrier, while also protecting Glaceon with the smaller Barrier. This caused a chain reaction when the Charge Beam had hit the Shadow balls, creating multicoloured fireworks.

The crowd started clapping wildly. May gave a bow and went backstage.

"So, what did you think?" May asked.

"Acceptable, I suppose."Drew relied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ACCEPTABLE, I DID BLOODY BRILLIANT!" May exploded.

"And now to see who has gotten though!" sixteen pictures appeared on the screen. May and Drew's pictures were shown.

This carried on, until there was only four contestants left. The second to last round was an appeal, single, your best appeal ever.

"Cherrim, TAKE THE STAGE!" A Cherrim in Overcast form appeared, and landed gracefully. Petals started flowing around her while she changed to Sunshine form.

"Zap Cannon, Energy Ball!" Two balls were fired from Cherrim's body, they merged together, creating a beautiful spectacle.

"Petal Dance, Magical Leaf!" The two attacks surrounded the large ball, making it seem even more beautiful.

"Sunny Day!" The few clouds that were out disappeared, sunshine flowing in, making the ball glitter.

"Solar Beam!" The Solar Beam took a very short time to charge because of the Sunny Day, and hit the ball, making it explode, the remains glittering on the audience while they clapped.

"Now, give it up for May Maple!" May took a bow and lept offstage. "Here are the results!" May Maple and Drew Hayden are going to the final! The final is going to be held tomarrow, good luck!"


	9. The Final and a trip to the hospital

**Chapter Nine of 'Extreme Contest'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon in any way.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And now for what you have all been waiting for, the final, and the decider for who will own the Pokemon Cup!"

May fingered her necklace absentmindedly. She knew that her pokemon would be able to win, but can she handle it, emotionly? Opposite her was the person that had broken her heart so many years ago, thinking exactly the same thing. They both took the pokeball out and an audiable amount of whispering was heard.

_'May Maple/Drew Hayden, using the pokeball on their necklace, never.'_

They threw their pokeballs and what came out amazed them all. On May's side, a magnificent Dragonair, its unusual scales shining in the light, the pink heart glittering. On Drew's side, a shiny Milotic, more beautiful than Wallace's or Juan's. It's strange colouring shown, its eyes bright. May and Drew smiled sadly at the sight, remembering that day both of their hearts were broken.

"Wow, it seems that both May and Drew have got their secret pokemon out, and what a sight to behold it is. Let the battle BEGIN!"

"Milotic, Ice Beam!" A beam of ice came out of Milotics mouth and was heading for Dragonair. Drew was confused when May did not make a command.

"Safeguard!" A green dome appeared, the Ice Beam hit and spread across the Safeguard.

"Dragonair, Iron Tail!" Soon the ice particles fell on the audience and Drew lost points for the beauty.

_she sure has learnt a few things to put into you advantage._

"Milotic, Surf!"

"Hop on there with him!" Dragonair was soon Surfing too.

"Now Dragonair, Agility, then Thunder Wave!"

"Milotic, jump in the air and Tackle her down!" Dragonair fell in the water and got shocked since the Thunder Wave spread across the water. When the Surf was gone the two pokemon were very close to May.

"Refresh!" Dragonair glowed blue and was soon good as new.

"Rain Dance!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Water Pulse too!"

The two attacks met in the middle which caused an explosion. Smoke was everywhere when a highpitched scream was heard.

"MAY!" Drew shouted. "Milotic, blow away the smoke using your Twister!" What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	10. Jirachi has been Pokenapped!

**Chapter Ten of 'Extreme Contest'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon**

May was unconsious, blood was pouring from a serious wound made clearly by a gunshot.

_'The assassin.' Drew thought. 'He must have missed or something, and good thing it did.'_

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" A random woman called an ambulance and moments later they arrived.

_'Come on May, i still haven't confessed your never ending love for you yet._' He tried to joke it away, but he was deadly serious.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Doctor, how is she?" Drew asked.

"I'm sorry...but there is little chance of her surviving this. She is still a little weak from her recent recovery, and that gun shot made just below her heart, and was coated with an unknown substance that has a cocktail of poisons in, but we have removed that. It seems that someone really wants to kill her." The doctor said quietly.

Drew was torn; half of him was going break down and cry, but he could not because of the hatred that fueled him to kill that assasin, but he could not leave May's bedside table. He now had the job of breaking the news to May's friends and family. They were already here, transported by Max's Gardevoir.

"Guys...they say that May is probably g-going to d-die..." He didn't mean to say it so straight forward, it just came out. Everyone gasped; it was so much like deja vu. Max, Ash and Norman had fire in their eyes; Misty, Soledad and Caroline started crying softly.

"Why her, why did all this have to happen to her..." Caroline whispered.

"This time there is not going to be Jirachi to save her, he's gone back for his one thousand-year sleep." Max quoted. "But we could still try."

"I'll try anything to save her."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"He's gone." Max whispered.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Everyone shouted.

"But how?"

"Gardevoir, can you please tell me what has happened?"

_'it seems that Jirachi has been pokenapped by the readings I have.'_

"Those girls." Drew whispered a little too loudly.

"What girls?"

"My fangirls."

"What about them?"

"They sent out an assasin to kill May after Team Rocket failed to."

"You mean this is all your fault?!?!?!?!? It's your fault that May is even in this mess right now!" Max asked/shouted.

"Of course it isn't! I love her! And now she's never going to know!" Drew shouted, tears now flowing freely.

"I'm sorry." Max apoligised(sp?) quietly.

"Now, let's go and get Jirachi back."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to turn this too much into a 'Save Jirachi Adventure', that part is at most going to last one chapter.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I have the time!**


	11. Jirachi is saved!

**Chapter Four of 'Extreme Contest'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon in any way**

"Have they found out that Jirachi is gone yet?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, but it would have been easier if that girl was killed by our useless assassin."

"Yes, but at least I now own a Wish-granting pokemon."

"What do you mean, you? I want it!"

"No me!

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_'Please, you've got to make this, May.'_

"Gardevoir, can you sense where Jirachi is and then Teleport us there?"

_'Sure.' _They ended up at an abandoned warehouse. The fangirls turned, then gasped.

"DREW!!"

"I LOVE YOU DREW!"

"SIGN MY BRA!"

"HAVE MY BABIES!"

"MAKE OUT WITH ME!"

"What have you done with Jirachi?" The room was now silent.

"I know you're going to use Jirachi to save that girl." The speaker was from a girl named Blossom, she had platinum blonde hair, too much make-up, skinny legs, and fake boob implants.

"What if we have a battle? Just to see who wins? If I win, I get Jirachi."

"And if you lose, we can do whatever we want to you." Her baby blue eyes gleamed mysteriously. She knew she may lose, but the possibility that she may own Drew once and for all was too great.

"Deal."

"Blastoise!"

"Roselia!"

"Roselia, Magical Leaf!" It hit, rendering Blastoise dizzy and unfocused.

"Blastoise, Water Gun!"

"Roselia, Sunny Day!" The Water Gun was now useless.

"Urgh, Water Pulse!" It was a weaker attack than it should have been, but was formidable still.

"Giga Drain!" While Roselia was being hit it was also taking power from Blastoise, making it a little more healthy.

"Now, Roselia, Solar Beam!" It took a very short time to power up, so Blossom had no time to react. That was it for Blossom and Blastoise.

"Now, Jirachi?"

******xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**and that's a rap for the moment! I'll try to update quickly! **


	12. The Reincaration

**Chapter Twleve Extreme Contest**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon in any way but i wish i did and i would add more cute pokemon!  
**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Jirachi! May is hurt again! I wish for May to be better!" Max exclaimed, but Jirachi just shook its head.

_'I've already healed her once, but for me to do it again I would have to find May's one true love...'_

"But, she could DIE if we don't find him!"

_'I'm truly sorry, but you have to.'_

"Okay, Ash, Drew, why don't you try first?" They both blushed at the thought of being May's one true love. Ash, because he would be killed (Misty and Ash are going out), Drew, because it would explain if May loved him and if they were meant to be.

"The thing is, if either one of us are, can you please not tell her? I want her to find her own true love, not for it to pointed out for her." Caroline asked. Everyone nodded.

"What do we have to do?" Ash asked.

_'You're going to have to kiss her.' _Drew's eyes widened. Kiss her?

"Don't worry Misty, you know it's to save May's life." Ash said. Misty relaxed.

_'I shall lace your lips with some of my powers. If either of you are her true love please stand back immediatly. I don't want that bullet hitting two people. Ash, you go first.' _Ash kissed her softly, waited, but nothing happened. Half of him was relieved and the other half was disappointed.

_'Now Drew.' _Drew kissed her softly like Ash, and waited. She opened her mouth and a green light surrounded her. The bullet from her chest shot out, almost hitting Max. Her skin started to colour. When the light was gone she sighed, then fell limp again.

_'Don't worry, she's just tired out from that reincarnation.'_

Drew was now filled with mixed emotions. He now knew that he and May were meant to be, but why had she seemed to reject him? He also knew that somewhere deep in her heart was the love for him, but he could not afford for his own heart to be broken one more time. The overall emotion was relief though. He was overjoyed that May was alive and well. For a second he had thought that all that healing had not helped her.

Just then, May drew a deep breath and sat up, awake.

"W-where a-am I? D-drew? Is that y-you?"

******xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry there wasn't much of a cliff-hanger...**

**and that's a rap for the moment! I'll try to update quickly! **

**Just press the button!**

**\/**


	13. An Unexpected Twist

**Chapter Two Sapphire Kyogre High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or I would be living in a house made of diamonds…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Just admit it, I am just so much better than you at just about anything and everything." Drew remarked.

"Yeah right, when Grumpigs fly." May retorted.

"You have such lame comeback lines." Drew commented.

"You're just picking at straws now, Drew." May then started to walk away.

"Oh, you Stupid Girl." May stiffened suddenly, shuddered, then turned around slowly. The look on her face was one to be added to the one's that would haunt him at night. He saw the fear in her sapphire eyes, the upmost terror on her face.

"What's the matter May? Was it something I said? Have I hurt your feelings?" He ment to be sincere but it just came out in a taunting, sarcastic way. May winced.

"N-nothing, S-sir." Drew was shocked. Did she just call him 'Sir'? "I n-need to get ready for the contest, S-sir. S-so, if you'll excuse me..." May then made a run for it to the hotel they were staying at, tears starting to form on the corners of her eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Mrs Maple-" Drew began.

"Call me Caroline, dear. And do you know why May has just ran to her room crying and wouldn't come out?" Caroline said.

"That might be my fault." Drew said guiltily.

"Oh. And why is that?"

"I accidently called her a 'Stupid Girl', but I don't know why she got so worked up about it." Drew commented.

"I better tell you the whole story. One year ago, May was kidnapped. The kidnapper verbally abused her, calling her a 'Stupid Girl'."

"Oh."

"But there was more-then after he got bored with shouting at her he started to physically abuse her." Drew gasped. He felt really bad to uncover those memories again.

"This happened to her day in, day out. She was given just enough food that was just going to be used up as energy to, well, you know. Thankfully, the police found them and the rapist was sent to jail. She was coping fine, she forgotton about it since the start of the journey. But now that has been remembered, she's going to be in a vunerable state for a little while, so I ask of you, can you please protect her just in case she desides to do something stupid."

"Sure."

"You know, there's no need to spill it all out to the world, Mom." Drew turned around. May was looking at Mom with no expression on her face, and her eyes were blank. This seemed to scare Caroline more than if May was glaring daggers at her. The tearstreaks were still clearly visible. "And I'm not that s-stupid that I'll do myself in or anything." She said this with the amount of expression that was on her face. With this, she turned around and walked back through the door, slightly swaying a little.

Caroline said: "You know, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she had once climbed to the top of the roof and jumped off. That is the kind of stupid thing that she is likely to do. Okay?"

"She really did that?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, it took her quite a while for her to get back to her old self. She 'healed' a week before the first incident. I've never seen her happier than when you were around." Drew slightly flushed.

"She also said that no-one loved her apart from her family, and that nobody cares about her. It may just be a hunch but I think she loves you. And now I just have to know if you love her the same way as she does."

"How do you know she loves me?"

"She told me that she got her heart broken the day after the last Grand Festival you were both in. She stayed in her room for days on end, and I can't bear to get her heart broken again by you. Either take her or leave her. Tell me when you are really." With this she waked out of the door, closing it behind her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And now, after some surprising twists, we're going to have an appeal to ease the mood before having our final battle! Now, this lady seems to be a magnet for trouble, but luck is always on her side, so please welcome, May Maple!"

"Glaceon, Take the Stage!" A glowing healthy Glaceon landed, snowflakes shining from the seal **((A/N For final rounds you are allowed seals))** that was put on the pokeball.

"Mist!" A faint mist started covering the whole stage.

"Aurora Beam!" The Mist started to turn multicoloured, the spectacle was amazing.

"Icy Wind, then Barrier!" An Icy Wind blown the Mist out, making it disappear, while surrounding Glaceon, complimenting it's gleaming, shining coat. It also picked up some of the snowflakes that were still intact because of the cold air that kept it solid. The Icy Wind was not touching Glaceon due to a small, almost unnoticable Barrier.

"Barrier again, then Ice Beam!" The second Barrier overtook the first, keeping the Icy Wind inside. Then a strong Ice Beam covered the Barrier, creating a glittering dome over Glaceon.

"Iron Tail!" Glaceon's tail glowed white as it jumped towards the dome; but something was different; it didn't seem to be touching it yet.

"Agility!" With Iron Tail still in place, it cut out different shapes of objects and people, including Ash, Misty, Soledad, a rose, a bike and Drew.

"Ice Shard!" Shards of ice hit the dome, shattering it, releasing sparkles on the audience.

"And that May and her lovely Glaceon! The final battle, once again, is going to be held after a short break!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Drew-" May started.

"Look May, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out of-"

"Don't worry about it. I sldo say things when I'm angry that I don't mean. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to train for." May gave a weak smile and then walked off to prepare for the final battle.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Awwwwww....that's really unexpected, but I was having major writer's block...**

**Please review! It'll make me happy!**


	14. The Confession and The Media

**Chapter Fourteen Extreme Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way or I would be really rich…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And now for the battle you have all been waiting for, the battle for the Pokemon Top Coordinator Cup!"

"Masquerain, come on out!" Drew threw the pokeball and out came Masquerain.

"I've got a treat for you all, for all those who've known me long enough, you should recognise, Beautifly!" May threw the pokeball expertly into the air and out came Beautifly. It gave a happy cry at the sight of Masquerain, and blushed at something it said.

"Masquerain, Gust!" Masquerain started flapping its wings, creatings gusts of wind.

"Bug Buzz, Beautifly!" Beautifly flapped its wings so fast a sound wave hit Masquerain, also canceling out Masquerain's Gust.

"Mas, Masquerain!" Masquerain cried out in pain as the sound waves hit.

"Masquerain, show them your Energy Ball!" A blue-greenish ball formed in Masquerain's mouth, then shot at Beautifly.

"Now, Gust!" Beautifly flapped its wings and the Energy Ball was flung back at Masquerain.

"Masquerain, Aerial Ace!" Masquerain dodged the Energy Ball with grace.

"Beautifly, Attract!" Orange hearts came out of Beautifly's body.

_'Uh oh, she's know's just as well as I do that Beautifly and Masquerain are in love.'_

"Dodge!" Masquerain started to dodge the hearts.

"Psychic!" The hearts were now thrown at Masquerain at a too high speed for it to dodge them all. Masquerain was hit, causing it to be dizzy and unfocused.

_'Wow, this is some Deja Vu.'_

"Now, Beautifly, Air Cutter!" Blue frisbee-looking things were thrown at Masquerain.

"Masquerain, Dodge!" But Masquerain could not since it was still confused from the Attract. The attack hit, Masquerain taking more damage, but it snapped out of its trance.

"Now, Masquerain, Blizzard!" Masquerain conjured up a blizzard that hit Beautifly, taking damage.

"Beautifly, Morning Sun!" It started to glow white.

"Masquerain, stop it from healing!" Masquerain seemed to get an idea. It flew up to Beautifly, and embraced it in a kiss. Beautifly was shocked and did not complete its full Morning Sun, but it was mostly healed.

"Awwwwwwwww......" Went the audience.

"Beautifly, Giga Drain!

"Masquerain, Quick Attack!" This went on for a little while.

"Beautifly let's finish this up with Silver Wind!"

"Masquerain, use Silver Wind too!" The two attacks met in the middle, causing a large explosion.

"And the time is up! Now, who has won our Pokemon Cup? My My! It seems that both May and Drew have exactly the same points! It is a draw! This means that both of you have won the Pokemon Cup! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" May exclaimed, while Drew just smirked.

**xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey." May turned around, seeing Drew in front of her.

"Hey you too."

"Now May, you should be thankful the time ran out." May just tilted her head and pouted. This was adorable in Drew's mind, but the sly sparkle in her eyes gave it away.

"Oh really." May replied.

"Anyway, that aside, I-I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I-I l-love you!" Drew blurted out. May gasped.

"I would say you-know-what but actions speak better than words." May then grabbed Drew's collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Drew was shocked. He was not expecting May to be this bold, not that he was complaining or anything.

Drew had been kissed a few times in his life, and while those kisses had been all well and good, compared to the one May was giving him, the others were solely lacking. May reminded him of sugar and sunshine, of marshmallows and Christmas snow. Her kiss was shy, yet demanding, and almost immediately his resolve of keeping a safe distance from May weakened, and then diminished.

When Drew flicked his tongue into her mouth May swallowed a soft moan and kissed him even harder, hands roaming from his shoulders to behind his neck. Drew's hands moved from hanging loosely at his side and sank into May's brunette hair.

Nipping at her jaw, Drew relished in the purr of contentment that left May's throat, and his hands wandered down from her hair to her waist pulling her closely in an almost possessive manner. And then just when he was sure that he was about to completely loose his every shred of common sense, Drew's cell phone rang, splintering the film of desire that had settled over them. Obviously, Drew did not answer.

"Wow." Drew mouthed, but May noticed.

"Oh, and what did you think?"

"..."

"Am I finally the person who has rendered Drew speechless? Now that deserves a wow."

"Oh really."

"Now, where were we..." May captured Drew's lips again, sending them to paradise again. What they did not notice was the photographer taking pictures of them making out, hiding in some bushes. That is...

**FLASH**

Drew and May broke apart, still slightly dazed, and look in the direction of the flash, clearly from a camera. There was no-one there, since the photographer was long gone.

"This is bad news..."

"You think I haven't noticed? This is going to be in every magazine I have ever set eyes on."

"Yes, but that's not the problem..."

"Then what is it?"

"Erm, Drew, I have a slightly protective father, basically you'll be cut to ribbons."

"Oh."

"But there is a good side to this though..."

"May, there's nothing good in getting cut to ribbons."

"He can't kill you without raising suspision, so he won't be able to kill you, but that won't stop him from giving you evil dagger eyes."

"Oh."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is it! But now there's going to be some fan trouble! May has fanboys now!**

**Please review! I'm thinking about turning this into an M and putting a lemon in...what do you think?**

**\/**


	15. A Slightly Too Intimate Chapter

**Chapter Fifteen Of Extreme Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way or I would be really rich…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"MAY! Are you serious? Oh my God!" Misty and Dawn screamed at May.

"Oh, by the way, Nurse Joy said that there are only a few rooms left, so Brock, Ash and Max are sharing; Soledad, Me and Dawn are sharing; and you and Drew are taking the last room. Oh, and there is a slight surprise for you in that room." Misty smiled evily.

"WHAT?!?!? I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM/HER!?!?!?!?!?" May and Drew shouted.

"MAY SAPPHIRE MAPLE! What is the meaning of this? You're on the front of _Coordinators Daily_ and there's a picture of you and some guy with green hair kissing in the park!" Norman exploded.

"Daddy, I'm old enough to make my own deci-" May started.

"Sorry to break this up, but, Alakazam, Teleport!" May suddenly disappeared.

"Why does this keep on happening to her?" Sighed Caroline.

"I know that voice." Max said.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Urgh, that was one bumpy ride. Now, where am I?" May talked to herself. She landed on the floor of an old abandoned warehouse. That was when she noticed the crowd that was looking at her, with hate in there eyes. Every one of them were wearing too much make-up and too-short skirts.

"Now _May_, I challenge you to a pokemon battle over Drew." May turned to the direction of the voice. The crowd parted quickly, to revealed a tall, blonde girl wearing too much more make-up than the rest of them put together.

"Who the hell are you?" May asked, venom in her voice **((A/N Remember, she was unconsious so she doesn't know Blossom.))**

"The names Blossom. Remember it. Now, as I was saying, I challenge you to a pokemon battle. If I win, you have to stay away from Drew for the rest of your life, letting you slip from his mind forever."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, which you won't, you're granted safe passage away from here and we'll never bother you or Drew ever again." May considered the offer.

"What do you mean, 'Safe Passage'?" Suddenly, the large female infested crowd crowded round the door, blocking the only exit, and released their pokemon. And that is alot of pokemon.

"As in, if you try to escape, you'll be taken back here and beaten up, which alot of people want to do." The crowd glared down at her, making her feel small and vunerable.

"Deal." Blossom and May shook hands.

"Now let the battle begin!"

"Charizard, get out there!"

"Delcatty, Take the stage!"

"You think your little cat can defeat my powerful Charizard? You are such a fool. How can Drew fall for you like that?" Blossom taunted.

"Oh yeah, Delcatty, Blizzard!" Delcatty conjured a powerful Blizzard that was fired at Charizard.

"You're so oblivious! Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Delcatty, Rain Dance! Then Water Pulse!" The Flamethrower was now useless. Delcatty then conjured a giant wave towards Charizard.

"Charizard, Dodge!" But it didn't, there was no time; it was a direct hit, which took alot of damage.

"Delcatty, Thunder Wave!" Delcatty fired a blue beam of Thunder; Thunder Wave was a move that cannot miss. Charizard cried out in pain.

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!" It started charging up for a powerful Hyper Beam.

"Delcatty, Sing!" Musical noted came from Delcatty's mouth while it sang, and hit Charizard, which stopped it from fully charging up.

"Argh, Charizard, Overheat!" While the Overheat was weaker because Rain Dance was still in play, it was still formidable.

"Delcatty, Protect! Then use Thunder!" A transparent dome surrounded Delcatty, protecting it from the weakened Overheat.

"Charizard, Dodge!" But it was too late, Charizard then used Thunder, which hit, sapping energy, weakening it.

"Delcatty, Grass-Knot!" Charizard fell over, taking a lot of damage.

"Now, wrap it up Delcatty, Thunder Wave!" Delcatty shot blue thunder at Charizard, which hit, it was all over. Charizard had swirls in its eyes, while Delcatty looked like it has taken no damage, which it hadn't, not even out of breath.

"Now, what were you saying about safe passage?"

"Argh, forget safe passage! You're staying right here!" Blossom shrieked.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" May exclaimed.

"Girls, put her in the cell." Some tough looking girls dragged May towards what looks like what used to be a prison cell. The girls threw her in, and locked the doors before she could recover. What they forgot was that May still had her pokemon with her.

"Leafeon, Razor Leaf!" Leafeon cut straight through the bars.

"Espeon, Psychic!" Espeon parted the crowd with ease.

"Now, bye bye! Dragonair, Fly!" May climbed on Dragonair and it started to lift off the ground.

"What!?!?!?!!? I thought it was just a myth that Dragonair can fly!" Blossom screeched.

"They can't, my Dragonair is a Shiny, it is special." And with that, May and Dragonair flew back to the Pokemon Center.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone's eyes were as large as saucers when they saw May and Dragonair.

"Woh." Max breathed.

"Dragonair just learnt Fly a few days ago. I got such a shock that I dropped my ramen." May explained.

"I thought that it was just a myth that Dragonair could fly. I never knew it was true." Ash commented.

"So did Blossom." May saw Drew tense up.

"Wait, **Blossom** was there? I should have known she had something to do with it." Drew remarked.

"Don't worry. She didn't do anything to me." May said. "Well, apart from flinging me into a prison cell for a minute, nothing." Drew still looked slightly tense so May led him into another room.

"Drew, don't worry, I'm a big girl now, I can handle some freaks. And anyway, you can alway's make me better..."

And with that May captured Drew's lips. Drew responded immediately, kissing back softly. Drew then licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which May did not give, waiting for a pleading whine to escape his mouth before opening her mouth. Drew slipped his tounge in, featuring a battle inside their mouths. They shifted a little air through, not wanting to stop. Drew's kiss became more passionate, with such more desire, but still had a loving tenderness.

The door suddenly opened, May and Drew parted lips, gasping for air. Norman's eyes were showing one message_; Make her unhappy and you're going to have a slow and painful death. _

May's face was now a colour that could cook steak on, while Drew had a pink tinge on his face.

"Now, our lovebirds, its dinnertime." Max said, a GIANT smile on his face.

"Why has May gotten her true love at such a young age? How do you do it May?" Brock wailed.

"Errr...I don't know?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"See? Her technique is so good even she doesn't know how she did it!" He said, tears forming on his squinted eyes. Max pulled his ear and Brock was pulled along.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**After Dinner**

"Night May, night Drew." Misty said, that evil smirk still in play.

"Night-" May began, but then she turned, her jaw dropped to the floor. The room was red and pink with hearts all around. The bed was in the shape also of a heart and was very small.

Drew suddenly came out of the en-suite bathroom with only a towel. His green hair was wet, water droplets flowing down his well toned chest.

_'Woh, I would give anything to be that drop of water._

"Like what you see?" Drew asked innocently, but the smug look on his face gave it away.

"N-no." May stuttered.

"Oh really?" Drew took a step forward.

"Yes." May replied.

"Are you sure?" Drew breathed by her ear, pleased as a pleasant shiver went down her spine.

"I-I'm going to be using the shower now." May said quickly, and then she almost ran to the bathroom.

Drew let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Drew saw how her eyes glazed over at the sight of him, how she licked her lips nervously with her pink tounge, how her face heated up quickly.

Drew then turned around; his jaw dropped just like May's did before. May's PJs had shrunk in the wash so she was wearing a spagetti strapped white top and short shorts. These PJs were never worn for two years to now the shorts barely covered her rear, and the shirt was up to her belly button.

"Like what you see?" May said seductively, repeating Drew's earlier comment. May waltzed over and turned around innocently, but a strange glint in her eyes gave it away that there was a dark motive to all of this.

May looked up; Drew seemed to have a pained look on his face, before the last of his common sense shredded into nothing.

Drew pounced and backed May up towards the wall, before kissing her roughly. May's lips parted on there own and Drew slipped his tounge in expertly. May emitted a faint moan into his mouth as Drew lifted her up onto the bed.

Suddenly, the door bursted open and Blaziken was holding a video recorder, Roselia close behind.

_'Naughty naughty, what would you have done if we hadn't entered?' _Roselia said. _'We have all that you've done on video, should we show it to Norman?' _Drew gulped. He would be mincemeat if Norman saw that video.

"Now, now, Roselia, why don't you just give me that camera? You wouldn't want me to be ripped to shreds, would you?" Drew said anxiously.

_'Or would I?'_ Roselia pretended to think, stroking an imaginary beard in the process. _'Mmm...no. Now, I would like some pokeblock, a pokemon pamper set, some chocolate and a voo doo doll of you.' _

"Why a voo doo doll of me? What have you done to Roselia?" Drew said.

_'I would like exactly the same, including the voo doo doll of Drew.' _Blaziken said. May was rolling on the floor from laughter while Drew gave glares at the two pokemon.

"Ariados, String Shot! Wigglytuff, Sing!" A voice called out suddenly.

"I feel sleepy..." May murmered quietly, before blacking out. Roselia and Blaziken slumped over moments after.

"What the..." Drew said, before falling into blackness.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Haha! I haven't had a cliff-hanger for a few chapters, so here's one!**

**Please review! If no-one reviews I won't continue!**


	16. A Devilish Plan

**Chapter Sixteen Of Extreme Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (but I wish I did)**

**Sorry, but I was on holiday and there was not much time to update...I was very lucky to at last have access to a computer...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

"Now, I've kept my part of the deal, will you?" A certain gay coordinator asked girlishly. Blossom smirked evilly.

"And that is?"

"Do all you can to make both May and Drew as miserable as you possibly could."

"Oh, I'll definitely make May miserable, but about Drew..." Blossom's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Now, if you tell anyone about this I'll get my revenge, and you will regret ever being born on this earth." Harley said.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Where the fucking hell am I?" Drew said sluggishly. He blinked to clear his head, then looked around for any indication of where he is, but found none.

It seemed he was still in his hotel room, but May was nowhere to be seen. He was also tied to a chair using String Shot.

"So, you're awake, finally." A familiar voice said mockingly. He tilted his head upwards, to see Blossom once again. "And please don't swear in front of my slightly younger companions."

"What on earth have you done with May?" Drew asked, keeping his anger under control, just barely.

"Don't worry, your ex-girlfriend-to-be hasn't been hurt, yet..." Blossom seemed the child of Satan at the moment.

"If you have done anything to harm her, well, we have, but all of it is going to be blamed on you, not even she is going to blame us...now, who wants to do it? Tiffany? Okay, go." Tiffany then leapt up excitedly and stole a kiss from Drew. Drew's reaction times were still slightly down, so did not notice until after two seconds.

**FLASH**

The flash of a camera caught Tiffany kissing Drew. She made a shocked face, putting a hand over her mouth.

**FLASH**

"And cut! Now Drew, you have the honor of seeing a May losing all the hope and trust in you in one swoop." Blossom said.

"How- no, you can't be that cruel...can you?" Drew breathed.

"Mmm...I think I can..."

"Tiffany, go in! Me and Drewykins will be in the control room looking through the camcorder I put in." Blossom commanded.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

May woke up on nice comfy bed, it was decorated exactly like her and Drew's hotel room. She was about to go look for him when Tiffany, who she met yesterday, barged in.

**Flashback**

_"Hi, I'm Tiffany nice to meet you." Tiffany introduced herself. _

_She was not as crazed about Drew as the others; just admiring him from a distance was enough. Tiffany and May became firm friends or that was what May thought..._

**Flashback Over**

Tiffany burst into tears and cried on May's lap.

"Tiffany! What's the matter?" May asked, extremely worried.

"I'm so-orry you and D-Drew broke up..." Tiffany sobbed. May frowned.

"Wait, Me and Drew didn't break up!" Tiffany made a shocked face.

"WHAT!?!? H-he...h-he kissed me! But I already have a boyfriend but I thought it was him so I kissed back!" Suddenly, another girl barged in, carrying some photos. When she saw May, she dropped them on the floor. They slid slightly towards May, who picked one up.

"N-no, that can't be..."

This photo was of Drew kissing Tiffany passionately, or at least that was what May thought. Another was of Tiffany making a shocked face when she looked at Drew. A silent tear slid down her face.

"May, are you okay?" Tiffany asked, imitating worry.

"Y-yeah, just fine..." May then walked out of the room like a zombie...a tear never leaving her face, just a blank look on her face. To Drew this was more painful than if she was crying her eyes out in a corner.

"Now, time to **really **spice it up a bit, now take him in." Tiffany ordered. A few people were pushing Drew to the door of the 'hotel room' that May was in, shoving him through the door.

May's head rose from the corner she slid down, still not letting a single tear fall from her eyes.

"May-" Drew started, but she beat him to it.

"You don't need to say anything. I-I understand. I know that I could never have been with you, we're of different statuses. I-I, I was wrong to think I had a chance when there were many people who were prettier, smarter, richer, funnier, and the list could go on and on. Now, if you would excuse me, I need a little time to myself." May said, with surprising composure.

"May, it isn't like this-" Drew tried to say, but then May finally snapped.

**SLAP**

May slapped Drew hard on his right cheek, a red mark shown clearly from the slap. She then pushed him out of the room forcefully. Drew had no time to respond before she slammed the door in his face. She slid down the wall slowly.

_'Why does everything I love have to be stolen away from me...' _May thought sadly. She was guilty about the slap but not enough to say sorry. He had earned her trust and now he was going to abuse it, that she could not allow.

**In the other room**

"Now, Kricketune, Sing!" Multicolored notes floated through a window and hit May, sending her into a soothing sleep.

"Now, Altaria, get her on your back and then use Fly!" Blossom ordered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Sorry for not updating so long! But school is now my no.1 priority and I don't have much time!**

**Please review! I need ten more to update again!**


	17. From the Future

**Chapter 17: From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Sorry that I haven't updated for SOOOO…long, but it was just very busy for me**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

May's eyes slowly opened, blinking as she regained her eyesight. She was dazed for a few seconds before everything came rushing back. The gaping hole that appeared in her chest was nothing that she had ever experienced before. She curled up into a ball, and began to heave sobs at the grief that consumed her.

Time meant nothing to her, and it seemed like years before she noticed another problem. Where was she?

'_Maybe I'm dead, but, no…then why would I be feeling such loss? I wish I _was _dead.' _She thought, broken. A snap of a branch alerted her, but she made no move to turn. She had already given up, embracing the death that she was sure to take her.

"Nightmare, Gengar!" An unfamiliar voice called out from behind her. Still she did not turn, but she felt a presence in her head. She braced herself for the nightmare that will run in her head, but there is nothing. Then, May heard a sad sigh. "Only one that has felt true loss and grief can stand up to Gengar's Nightmare. I pity you, child, for you are still too young to cope with all this. Who would do this to you? A mortal nemesis? Childhood hatred? Maybe…the joys of first love?" Finally, May turned swiftly. The sight in front of her was a surprising one; her hair was covered by a black hooded cloak, but she could make out a wrinkled face and dull grey-blue eyes full of wisdom, but at the very back of the eyes were the exact same sense of loss that had been on May's face.

The old woman made no effort to smile, and as she glided slowly to May she seemed to give an understanding aura out.

"You should go back and know the full story; it could just be an accident. I speak from personal experience." The old woman gave an empty smile. "But, if you really are going to let him slip away from your fingers, don't linger on your memories of him; it makes living seem so hard to go on." These were words of wisdom, and May's curiosity got the better of her. Anyway, she also had questions to ask.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude, but who are you?" May asked politely, trying in vain to get the monotonous voice out of her system.

"I, my dear child, am your future self if you do not apologise with Drew."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"B-but, how?" May stuttered. The Elder May smiled sadly, and pulled her hood down. She had a head full of curly, grey hair, with not even a touch of chocolate brown.

"I am 79 years old, and there has not been a moment where I have not wanted to get back with him, and I was always guilty, ever since I found he had been killed-"

"WHAT!?! When? How? Why? Who would kill such a pure heart?" May's words sped up until they were barely recognisable. Elder May sighed.

"In sense, we did. He had committed suicide after three months, not finding a point in carrying on. The only" Elder May stopped after seeing her younger self's expression. "You probably don't understand. Drew did not cheat on you, or me for that matter, it was all a hoax from Blossom." She gave Younger May some time to gain some composure, so that she could ask a question without bursting into tears.

"How did you get here though? You should be in the future, m-my future…"

Elder May replied, "Remember that day, oh so long ago when you saved Celebi from Team Rocket? Celebi granted each of us a wish as a thank you. Ash and Misty were already married, but sadly were not able to have children, so that was what Ash wished for, after a long talk with Misty. Brock had married Suzy, but Ninetales (you knew her as a Vulpix) had died in an attack from some Beedrill, so Brock asked for Ninetales to be resurrected. I, well, I was being selfish, and I spent so long thinking. I knew that it would be wrong for me to resurrect Drew, what if he really didn't love me? I also would not force his will to love me, so I asked to travel back in time, since it could save me from all that pain and heartbreak. Of course, this future you that you see in me would fade away, for you to make your own future, with Drew.

May thought about this for a very long time; should she go back? She wasn't sure if her heart could take another battering if she got rejected again, but wasn't she in enough pain now? And then the fact that Drew would commit suicide, that was something that she could not allow. Her decision bubbled up to the front of her mind, and it was only when Elder May touched her shoulder that she snapped out of her deep thoughts.

Elder May had started fading away as soon as Young May made the decision to run back to her beloved's arm. She was now almost transparent, and her eyes were filled with crystal tears. The eyes had changed too; they were no longer just a dull greyish blue, they were the exact shape of her own eyes. Elder May seemed a completely different person; the happiness glowing out of her was so bright.

'_Thank you,' _she mouthed, and then her face broke out into a wide smile as she looked up into the heavens. The wrinkles suddenly disappeared, the hair colour changed back to a silky chocolate brown, and she looked like an angel.

'_Drew, I'm coming,'_ Elder May thought blissfully, and then, in a burst of white light, she was gone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Drew paced the room in a few strides. He was worried out of his mind, not to mention that just how cruel Blossom and her minions could be. He woke up with a groan, after being knocked out, just to find that May wasn't there. Then he remembered the even worse bad news, not that it wasn't bad enough already; May thought that Drew was cheating on her with Tiffany. He sunk to the bottom of the wall and stared at a mark on the ceiling. A sharp knock interrupted his rambling thoughts. He crosses the room once again and opened the door. In front of him was the one and only subject that could bring him his relief. May.

Before he knew what was happening she pounced on him and kissed him passionately, and then whispered how she was so sorry that she had slapped him.

May rose an eyebrow "I thought that you would have been able to recognise my kisses by now…" Drew chuckled.

"Maybe I just need some more practise…" He murmured suggestively. May licked her lips, but then froze.

"Ohmygod, what's the date today?" She asked slowly.

"The 27th of February, is anythi- oh." Drew replied.

"Oh? Is that all you can say? OH!?!?! It's the day of the final by the Ramen Bar!?!?!" May squealed, yes, actually _squealed_.

Drew sweatdropped "Only you would have remembered that it was by the Ramen Bar. Us normal people say that its just by the seaside, you know."

"You're far from normal, I'd say."

"Well, you're right."

"Jerk."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated, but I never get the time, and my friends dared me to give up fanfiction until Lent, but this is just me giving up…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**\/**

***button sends hypnotic wave***


	18. One Last Surprise

**Chapter 18: One Last Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time, but it was just very busy for me, with exams and all that**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Ohmygod, what's the date today?" She asked slowly._

_"The 27th of February, is anythi- oh." Drew replied._

_"Oh? Is that all you can say? OH!?!?! It's the day of the final by the Ramen Bar!?!?!" May squealed, yes, actually squealed._

_Drew sweatdropped "Only you would have remembered that it was by the Ramen Bar. Us normal people say that its just by the seaside, you know."_

_"You're far from normal, I'd say."_

_"Well, you're right."_

_"Jerk."_

_"And you love me for it."_

_"...You're still a jerk,"_

"Thank you for that absolutely fab appeal by Miss Lily Smith! And now we have our highlight of the day May Maple and Drew Hayden, competing for the title of the winner of the Extreme Contest _again_, after a small accident earlier! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity _again _for both of our competitors!" The MC, Lillian, shouted out from her microphone. May ran out excitedly from the entrance, her dress bouncing around her. For this special final event she was given the permission by Mr Contesta to dress up formally. She wore a beautiful wine red bubble dress with a thin halter neck strap, and in the middle was a ring of shiny beads**((A/N: The dress is on my profile page))**. Drew walked casually from the other entrance, in a crisp black and white tuxedo, looking all smart, making the fangirls swoon. They shook hands and smiled warmly before taking their positions, pokeballs in hand.

"Espeon, Umbreon, take the stage!!" Her eyes were bright and shining with the excitement and anticipation of this final, and she was prepared to go off with a bang.

"Masquerain, Absol, come on out!!" Drew had his trademark smirk back in place, but there was something different about him, and he seemed, almost, nervous?

"Espeon, Tail Whip!" And so it began. Espeon pounced elegantly and turned, moving forward to strike.

"Masquerain, Gust!" Espeon was blown back by a powerful wind, the move was null and void. "Now Absol, Double Team and Dark Pulse!"

"Umbreon, Double Team and then use an Iron Tail on ALL of them!" Multiple Umbreons appeared, and they all hit another Absol, and a howl of pain signified that one of them hit.

"Masquerain, Water Pulse!"

"Reflect, Espeon, now!" The Water Pulse came back to Masquerain and had no time to dodge, so he was partially hit by his own attack.

It went on like this for a very long time, neither side willing to give up, until when Drew made a subtle signal at the electronics center at the back of the hall that very few people noticed. The stage's bright spotlights spread across the place dimmed slightly. Suddenly, Beautifly flew in through the front entrance next to Masquerain, and lifted Espeon and Umbreon up until they were directly above Drew and May.

"Moonlight, Umbreon, and Morning Sun, Espeon!" A feminine voice shouted out clearly. Later on, they would find that the mystery person was Solidad, but they had no idea at the time. The bright lights from the pokemon couple shone at Drew and May, putting them in a glittering spotlight. Drew turned round to face May slowly, as if he wanted to savour this moment, but was scared of what's going to happen if he did.

"May, you always have such a precious spark of life and joy in you, you are my favourite, the one I depend on, and you are _so _unique. You are absolutely indispensable to me, and in all of that need and dependence, I am madly in love with you. I feel so empty when you're not with me that I am almost non-functional, and so blissful when you _are _I want to spent every second of my life with you. Might as well get this out; May Haruka Maple, will you marry me?" Drew then took out a beautiful rose that made May gasp with awe. It was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen, and inbetween the vivid red petals was a magnificent engagement ring **((A/N: The ring is on my profile, I can't describe things))**. He slid the ring on her fourth finger, and kissed each finger. By this time May had tears flowing down her face, and such love in her eyes.

"Y-yes," She choked out finally, and Drew smiled so wide it seemed his gorgeous face would break. He slid the ring smoothly on her fourth finger, and kissed each finger gently. He then let out a laugh, spun her round twice and kissed her passionately. Suddenly, the lights came on, and almost all of May's Pokemon were in a well-thought of formation. Dragonair was in the middle, with ALL the eeveelutions around her, making up the tail feathers to appear as of a beautiful peacock formation. Only Cherrim was in front of Dragonair on her own, and Delcatty was still at home with Norman and Caroline Maple. They would surely be watching this.

"NOW!" Drew shouted joyously. All at once, the eevelutions shot out their most powerful attacks; Flareon, Fire Blast; Jolteon, Thunder; Vaporeon, Hydro Pump; Espeon, Psybeam; Umbreon, Dark Pulse; Leafeon, Leaf Blade; Glaceon, Blizzard. Cherrim created a Sunny Day, and the attacks sparkled in the artificial sunlight. The overall spectacle was overwhelming for May, as fireworks blew up in the rapidly darkening sky. She captured Drew in a sweet kiss, pouring all her love and adoration in it. Drew, of course, returned this very enthusiastically. The crowds exploded with loud applaude at the heart-warming scene in front of them.

"Well, we would like to send our congratulations to our bride-and-groom-to-be," Mr Contesta said warmly, "as an early wedding present, we would like to ask whether you would still like to battle for the trophy or shall we award it to both of you?" Drew and May quickly agreed gleefully for both of them to receive the prized trophy.

As they lifted the Pokemon Cup, hand in hand, they knew that some things were just meant to be.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Thank You! I've finally finished! I would like to thank everyone who has supported me during this fanfic!**

**Should I make and epilogue for this? I quite like the end of the chapter...I'll put a poll up, let you decide...**

**Angel Out! =]**


End file.
